


бал повешенных

by normankafka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Kill Your Darlings, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: «ты не посмеешь показать им это, Уилл».





	бал повешенных

_Где в пятнах зелени поёт река, порой_   
_Игриво за траву серебряною пеной_   
_Цепляясь; где рассвет над гордою горой_   
_Горит и свет парит в ложбине сокровенной_   
_Рембо. «спящий в ложбине»_

Тёмным пятном на листе бумаги растеклась вина. Она бежала.

Бежала, спасалась, спотыкалась о буквенные коряги, поднималась, нервно дышала и оглядывалась. И глаза ее искали запах остроконечной погони. Убийства. Убийства. Убийства. Беги, беги, беги. И не смей сворачивать с пути. Это твоя последняя ошибка.

Никто не позволит тебе ее исправить.

Уилл думал.

Кусал запястья пальцами. Нервно, отрывисто.

И кровь — прозрачная и холодная — дождевыми каплями падала на маркий пол. И он ругался. Кричал, что здесь недавно мыли. Всего десять минут назад.

И «убирайся вон»

Пошел к чёрту.

Справа дверь.

Она текла по спине, шее, подлостью шептала на ухо, смеялась. Тихо. В кулак. Вина делала все.

Все, чтобы жизнь Уилла Грэма стала невыносимой.

Невыносимее этой.

Уилл знал.

Знал, кто убил Джека Кроуфорда.

«Ганнибал Лектер»

«Он был с ним в тот вечер?», — и поднятая бровь.

Алана Блум пожала плечами.

И ее бледные губы задрожали. Костлявыми руками смерть душила ее горло. И белые полосы гнева оставались на нежной шее. Чёртово клеймо. Ни одна краска не поможет.

«Он был с ним в тот вечер, Алана?»

«Ну же»

«Алана?»

«Нет, пожалуйста, ответь мне»

«Алана?»

Она со страхом скрылась. Лишь тихая полоска вины подняла ввысь руки. Пришла сдаваться.

И сдалась.

«Он угрожал мне, Уилл»

«Это была лишь самооборона»

«Ты не посмеешь показать это им, Уилл»

Не посмеешь.

И хрустнул лист бумаги в сизых пальцах.

В глазах Ганнибала Лектера погибала гордость.

Самоуверенность.

И из пепла рождался страх.

«Ты не посмеешь»

«И знаешь почему, Уилл?»

«Потому что ты любишь меня»

И этим всё сказано.

Ганнибал Лектер сидел за решеткой.

Ганнибал Лектер смотрел на Уилла.

И на листы бумаги в его мокрых от надежды руках.

«Ты всё выдумал, Уилл»

«Всё. Было. Выдумано. Тобой»

«Твоё чёртово видение»

Сопоставление.

Беги, беги, вина.

И забери с собой Уилла Грэма.

Ты, Ганнибал Лектер, стал его последней ошибкой.

В жизни великих поэтов

ошибок быть не может.

Сотри его ластиком

с листа своей памяти.

Похорони его в земле

как свой любимый цветок.

Не вспоминай.

Не тревожь.

И живи.

И прах Джека Кроуфорда

пусть спит спокойно

в зеленой ложбине.

_Не забывай носить ему цветы, Ганнибал._


End file.
